onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nico Robin
| jva=Yuriko Yamaguchi(ep. 67-298, 320+); Yuko Kobayashi (ep. 299-319)Anzu Nagai as young Robin| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Nico Robin is the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates. She was originally introduced as the Vice President of Baroque Works known as Miss All Sunday before joining up with the Straw Hats. She is the seventh member of the crew, the sixth to join, and the second to rejoin during the Enies Lobby story arc. She was also the first member to have been a former villain. She ate the Hana Hana no Mi. Appearance Nico Robin is a tall, attractive woman with shoulder length black hair. She frequently wears somewhat revealing clothing that is either dark in color or consisting of leather, sometimes both. Robin sometimes wears a gold arm band with white strings attached to it and the letter N on it, which stands for her family name; she has also worn a cowgirl hat on numerous occasions. Robin also resembles her mother greatly, with the exception of her hair color and style. In the anime, her skin tone is also slightly darker than her mother's. The author has also replied to a fan's question to saying that right now Robin's measurements are as follows: *Height: 188cm (6'2"), making her the third tallest member of the Straw Hat Pirates. *Her 3 measurements are (according to Sanji and series creator Oda in supplemental material) B99 W59 H89 (38"-23"-35"). SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.37 - Chapter 353, Fan question: What are Nami and Robin's sizes? According to Oda, Robin most resembles a crane, is represented by the color purple, and she smells of flowers. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.40 - Chapter 380, Fan question: What colors represent the crew. What do each of the Straw Hat Crew smell like Image:Robin.png|Robin's outfit in One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. Image:RobinUC.png|Robin's outfit in One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. Image:Robin_Wanted_Poster.JPG|Robin's first bounty, when she was 8-years old. Image:Robinbounty.jpg|Robins current Wanted Poster. Personality Through her heritage on the island of scholars, Nico Robin is an archaeologist and historian, who joins the Straw Hat pirates. She seeks the comfort and freedom to study the mysteries of the world. She is the quiet, reserved crew member, rarely showing emotions or having outburst of emotions (occasional exceptions being sweat drops, and when she cried out to Luffy and the Straw Hats from the Tower of Justice during the Enies Lobby arc). Robin even appears calm at times towards her crew mates, often speaking ominously around them. In addition, she has a somewhat macabre side to her. She often points out facts that are gross or morbid, which usually creeps out Nami or Usopp. Examples include: *When Nami asks if Zoro was eaten by the shark, she says that that clouds would be turning red if he was. *Zoro and Nami return to the Going Merry in Skypiea but they cannot find Chopper, who was guarding the ship. Robin remarks that he may have been "shredded to pieces". *When Chopper is taken by the Foxy Pirates during a Davy Back Fight, Nami asks if Foxy is a collector of rare pets. Robin says, "Hopefully not a collector of rare pelts." *When the crew decide on the name "Thousand Sunny" for their new ship, Robin says that she was going to suggest the "Being of Darkness". *On Thriller Bark, she voluntarily investigates the Ghost Island with Luffy and Franky. She told that Nami that she "likes thrills", *When they are attacked by the Cerberus, she finds it "cute". She speaks only if something noteworthy happens. When she does, she has been shown to possess an outstanding knowledge, especially in history. Her calmness is likely a result of the childhood that led to her life of hardship. The calamity that befell Ohara had a profound and traumatizing effect on the child Robin that she has only just begun to recover from. This is why she barely smiles and is rarely demonstrative towards her crew mates at this point. She will not understand why people regard history as meaningless. To her, there is nothing worse than destroying objects of historical significance. She approaches life and the world at large in an calm manner. She studies the world for its history. She shows little interest in the Ancient Weapons that others such as Crocodile and Spandam seek. However, she might be the only one who is able to awaken them. Perhaps as a result of her violent past, she is very unmerciful during combat. She will break the necks or spines of her enemies without hesitation, even when they cry for forgiveness. At one point, she even attempted to break the spine of one of her fellow crew members (Usopp as Sogeking on the sea train). Despite her tendency to remain calm and collected, she can be quite intimidating and forceful when she wishes. This is exhibited when she essentially forces Brook to stop fooling around and continue his explanation. She also has a strong sense of personal pride. She refused to participate in Franky's "Tactics 15" docking procedure during the battle against Oars. The reason was that she found it too embarrassing. She flatly added that they should never try it again. One Piece Manga - Chapter 472, Robin refuses to "Dock" with the others. Relationships Crew Until after the Enies Lobby arc, Robin often tried to distance herself from other people, even her allies, as she knew that she was bound to leave them sooner or later. Upon first joining the Straw Hat crew she stated simply she had no where else to go, declaring that Luffy was responsible for her being alive and so he had to take responsibility for his own actions when she had decided to die. She rarely called her comrades by name, and instead referred to them using their ship-hand titles, such as Miss Navigator (Kōkaishi-san, i.e. Nami), Mr. Swordsman (Kenshi-san, i.e. Zoro), Mr. Long Nose (Nagahana-kun, i.e. Usopp), etc. She at first only called Luffy and Crocodile by their names, although in a professional manner as an agent. She does, on occasion, call Luffy "Sencho-san" (meaning Captain). She has a sort of older sister or maternal relationship within the crew. Over time, however, Robin becomes closer with her crewmates, and begins to get a sense of belonging to them, and has stated that she cares more about their well-being than that of the rest of the world. After seeing how far they will go in order to save her, she begins calling them by name in recent arcs, doing so with Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Franky, so far. She is grateful to Luffy for taking her in, and is significantly more patient with his impulsive personality than many of her fellow crewmates, even laughing when he impulsively allows members to join, while the others are shocked. (after all, it is through this she became a Straw Hat member). She is also far more tolerant of Luffy's behavior, and at times even makes her laugh, this going back as far as they were enemies in the Arabasta arc when he fought Crocodile as "Water Luffy", drinking an entire barrel of water and spraying it at Crocodile from his mouth to make him more solid. Luffy was the one person to be able to convince her, that she should live even if the world doesn't want her to, and if so, they are his and his crewmates' enemies as well. In many ways, Luffy reminds Robin of the other D. carrier she befriended. Robin is quite close to Nami, affectionately referring to her as "Nami-chan," and often spends time with her, particularly shopping when they have free time, and talking with each other. Robin sympathizes with Nami's frustrations at the male crewmember's silly antics, but doesn't get upset by them. Sanji constantly flirts with Robin, as he does with Nami, however due to the fact she often doesn't respond to him he tends to flirt with Nami more over her. Sanji was the first member (excluding Luffy) to accept her as one of the crew. Sanji describes her as 'a distant, more mature beauty than Nami,' yet calls her "Robin-chan" (vs. "Nami-san"), which has a "cuter" and more childish aspect. He also tries to make her suffix cuter by changing it to "Robin-chwan" at times, but Robin, unlike Nami, typically ignores his advances. Zoro initially distrusts Robin, but ultimately is willing to fight for her if she is in danger, catching her when she was nearly killed by Eneru. But he too, over time accepts Robin as his nakama. Robin gets along well with Franky, and she appreciates him risking his life to save her, though this doesn't mean she won't exploit him for self-preservation. Her relationship with Chopper exists on two levels. First on a somewhat maternal level, as she finds him "cute," and second on an intellectual level, where she treats Chopper somewhat like an equal due to their mutual intellectual pursuits and love of books (despite the difference in disciplines). It is unknown why Usopp is the only one she addressed with -kun attached to a nickname, Nagahana-kun, instead of calling him Marksman-san simillar to how she addressed others by their profession, i.e. Cook-san. Friends Professor Clover allowed her to become an archaeologist, One Piece manga - Robin passed her test and became an official archaeologist. it was his research on Poneglyphs that sparked her interest in True History. Clover allowed her to read books in his library which sparked her interest in them. She was supported by the other archaeologists in the Tree of Knowledge. They were her only friends and they cared for her more then anything. Even when they threatened to ban her from the Tree of Knowledge if she continued to spy on the efforts to uncover the True History, they did so in order to prevent her from being branded a criminal. One Piece manga - Chapter 392, Robin is forbidden to spy on the scholars. Aside from this, Jaguar D. Saul also held a special place in her heart for befriending her during her periods of loneliness, recognizing her pain and encouraging her to laugh in hard times, in addition to sacrificing himself to save her life. Enemies During her time in Baroque Works, Robin was the enemy of those trying to save the kingdom from Crocodile's conspiracy, especially Nefertari Vivi, who believes that she killed Igaram, and the Straw Hats. As a result, most of the Straw Hats were suspicious about her joining, until she won them over. Vivi currently understands that Luffy has some reason for having her in his crew. Robin's greatest threat is always from the World Government, since, from the age of eight, they have ruthlessly hunted her. Aside from the World Government, Robin has made many enemies in the past through her constant betrayal, the most dangerous of which is Crocodile.One Piece manga - Chapter 203. Robin's betrayal leads to Crocodile impaling her. Where ever she went she was unable to find happiness and was constantly thrown out. And when the people she stayed with found out they were now the targets of the World Government, the group would turn on her, with the exception of Crocodile who agreed to protect her. To this end, Robin's claim is that her greatest enemy is the world itself. One Piece manga - Chapter 398, Robin speaks of her enemies. Several other civilians hate her, fearing her ability to awaken Pluton. Iceburg is one such example, as he states that while he would prefer to burn Pluton's blueprints, he must guard them in case the World Government uses her to revive the weapon. However, his opinion of her changes after he realizes that she is willing to turn herself in to save her friends, finally admitting that she is a good person. Franky feels similarly about her at first, but after learning of her being forced to turn herself in to save her friends, he immediately sympathizes with her due to his sentimental nature. While Robin fears the three Admirals for their reputation of being the most powerful fighters of the Marines, she fears Aokiji the most, for they had a personal encounter 20 years ago. Aokiji stated that he was not her friend, and he would hunt her down if she became a problem. However, he had let her live due to the wish of his good friend, Jaguar D. Saul, who also happened to be Robin's friend. After the war within Enies Lobby, Aokiji had seemed to form a somewhat benign relationship with Robin, stating "Ohara still lives." Two of Robin's greatest enemies are former CP9 director, Spandine, and his son, Spandam, both of whom considered her a "devil." They activated the Buster Call in attempts to kill those dear to Robin (the citizens of Ohara and the Straw Hat Pirates, respectively). Robin herself, was the victim of their abuse of authority, suffering physical, verbal and emotional abuse from Spandam, until Franky freed her. Consequently, Robin took her revenge by brutally injuring Spandam when the opportunity arose. Family Nico Olvia Nico Olvia was Robin's mother One Piece manga - Chapter 392, Robin's mother. and although the two went for many years without seeing each other, her mother still loved her deeply. She was proud of her daughter and considered her amazing for being able to read Poneglyphs at an extremely young age. Her only regret was she was unable to spend time with her daughter and all Robin ever wanted was to see her again and be with her. Roji Roji was Robin's aunt, she married Olvia's brother. She disliked Robin and mistreated her from the very moment she walked into her house and treated her like a slave. One Piece manga - Chapter 391, An example of Robin's aunt's treatment.One Piece manga - Chapter 393, Roji speaks her mind as Olvia's brother accepts Robin into his care. As the boat she boarded was hit and sunk, she is believed to be dead. One Piece manga - Chapter 395, Roji dies. Other Although they were related to her, Robin is never shown interacting with her uncle and cousin. Robin's uncle was seen defending her against his wife, but otherwise did little to help her or acknowledge her as a member of the family. Robin also had a father, however Robin never knew her father and his name remains unknown. All family members (except Robin's father who died many years beforehand) are believed to have died at Ohara. Abilities and Powers Robin is also a skilled archaeologist with a vast knowledge of history and cultures. She is one of the few alive (if not the only one) who can read the language scripted on Poneglyph tablets, which contain records of ancient history. She taught most of these skills herself through the research in the library of Ohara during her childhood. Outside of historic knowledge, she has a considerable knowledge of most of the major figures in the world and has at least heard of figures such as Red-Haired Shanks, Dragon and Gecko Moria. Robin has no superhuman abilities beyond her Devil Fruit powers and is only an above average athlete in terms of bodily ability at best. Nevertheless, she is agile enough to evade gracefully (while maintaining her arms "X" formation) to maneuver her way from a group of captain and commander-level marines before using her powers in retaliatory. Her strongest aspect is her will power; she managed to recover in mere minutes after her shadow was stolen by Moria (when it usually takes a few days for most humans). She is not afraid to use violence as a solution to a problem or for defense and often incapacitates her enemies by breaking their necks or backs (even when they cry out for mercy). Devil Fruit Robin ate the Hana Hana no Mi at a very young age as she is seen using its powers at the age of eight. She can spread her body parts on any surface including her own body, other bodies, and other objects. Usually, when she uses her powers she crosses her arms and makes an "X" shape across her chest. Her attacks hinder the enemy, stopping all movement with the ever multiplying hands. Although she is very powerful, her sprouted body parts can be hit and stretched, causing damage to her real body; this is her weak point. Her powers are also very useful in dangerous situations. She can carry her friends by using feet and hands. So far, hands, feet, ears and eyes are the only body parts she has used in either attacks or other applications. She tends to use her ability to place her foes in painful submission holds. Her most common attacks are Seis Fleur Twist (Robin twists the foe's upper body around) and Ocho Fleur Flip (Robin uses a pair of arms that knock over the foe backwards, forms a pair of arms on the ground below them, and when the foe lands on it, two more pairs appear at their legs and head and pull them to the ground) and Clutch (her hands grow out of her opponents back , these hands clasp the targets chin simultaneously pulling the head back and breaking the targets neck, for stronger opponents, she uses more hands and has been seen breaking a person in half) Her attacks are a combination of the Spanish, French, and English languages. Ex. "Cinco Fleur." Cinco (five in Spanish) refers to the number of arms she blossoms, and fleur is the French word for flower. Some attacks are followed by an English word that further describes the attack's purpose. SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 - Chapter 381, Fan question: How do the names work for Robin's attacks? In the 4Kids English dub, the attacks are mostly English, using the word "Floret" instead of Fleur, such as "Eight Floret" or "One Hundred Floret". No limit has been given for Robin's powers, but the author, Oda, has jokingly stated that she can only sprout limbs a distance of "200 Hana Hanas" away. Fans often misinterpret this as meaning she can only sprout 200 limbs, but this is false. Weapons She carried a dagger at her belt, but did not use it in combat, as she fights unarmed using only her powers. She has only ever used it once in an attempt to kill Crocodile in self defense. History Tragedy of Ohara Nightmare of the Buster Call Nico Robin was born on the island of Ohara, and comes from a family of archaeologists. Her mother, Nico Olvia, left to sea to find out the True History when Robin was 2 years old, leaving her in the care of Olvia's brother and his wife Roji. While Robin's Father was never revealed, Olivia states that she will honor her husband's dream, she then leaves to study the poneglyphs. One Piece manga - Chapter 393, Olvia's flashback of leaving Robin behind. Robin later wandered into the Tree of Knowledge and was allowed to read the books held within on Clover's invitation. Roji both verbally and physically abused Robin over menial actions. Roji made it obvious time and time again that Robin was not wanted; she was expected to keep out of sight and she was not allowed to participate in family celebrations. One Piece manga - Chapter 391, An example of Robin's aunt's treatment.Her powers of the Devil Fruit often freaked out or scared the other children, on top of that often she would overhear the conversations of parents telling their children to avoid her at all cost. One Piece manga - Chapter 391, Examples of her daily treatment from the other children of Ohara Island. Her only friends are the scholars at "The Tree of Knowledge", with Professor Clover of the archeology lab, a friend of her mother, trying to take care of her. At only eight years old, she aced an archeology exam and officially was inducted as a scholar. One Piece manga - Robin passed her test and became an official archaeologist.However, when she announced that she, like her mother, wants to find out the true, unrecorded history of the world, she was reproved by Clover who told her she will get banned from the library if she continues to spy on the other scholars. One Piece manga - Chapter 392, Robin is forbidden to spy on the scholars. Robin ran off crying and headed to the northwest beach of Ohara, where she met the giant Jaguar D. Saul who was washed up on shore. The two became friends and Robin continued to visit him for the following four days, while he built his raft. One Piece manga - Chapter 392, Saul and Robin. After Saul found out he was on Ohara, he informed Robin about the battleships that were on their way to Ohara to raze it from the earth as they where studying the Poneglyph. One Piece manga - Chapter 393, Saul informs Robin of the dire plot at hand. Nico Olvia had recently escaped from the marine ship and returned to Ohara (with thanks to Saul's efforts). She informed the archaeologists that her colleagues had been killed by the marines. She tells them that the marines were able to infer that Ohara was their homeland based on the items they possessed on the ship, and they were headed towards Ohara, likely to kill them. The archaeologists, however, refused to leave; they wished to continue to protect the tree and the knowledge they had worked so hard to research and procure. When Olvia was warned that CP9 was on shore, Olvia rushed out of the Tree of Knowledge, running past her daughter without notice. One Piece manga - Chapter 393, Olvia's warning. Robin arrived at the Tree of Knowledge, and asked Clover about her mother's whereabouts. As a wanted woman, Olvia wished to cut all ties with her daughter, so that Robin might not be associated with a criminal mother. Doing as Olvia wants, Clover denied that Robin's mother was on the island, but Robin seems skeptical. Clover quickly changed the topic and urged Robin to leave, and not to mention that she is an archaeologist, or she might be arrested too. Robin refused and CP9 busted into the Tree of Knowledge and began searching for the Phoneglyphs. One Piece manga - Chapter 394, The story is let out. Outside, agents warn the island's residents to move to the evacuation boat, or be destroyed. Olvia confronted Spandine, the director of CP9 at the time, but was quickly subdued by the brunt force of his agents. One Piece manga - Chapter 394, The story is let out. Back at the Tree of Knowledge, all of the archaeologists were arrested and taken outside the tree, and once again Clover urged Robin to escape, but she refuses. Spandine and the rest of CP9 arrived with a gravely wounded Olvia, who instantly recognizes her daughter once her name is spoken. One Piece manga - Chapter 394, The story is let out. CP9 finds the Poneglyph in the basement of the tree, and Spandine sentences the archaeologists to death by Buster Call. However, Clover begins to speak out, talking to the Gorousei via Spandine's Den Den Mushi, stating his theory on why the government really wants to keep the Lost Century secret. However before Clover can reveal the name the civilization he spoke of, he is shot point blank and mortally wounded. One Piece manga - Chapter 395, the truth of the Poneglyphs is discussed. .]] Seeing that the battleships had already arrived, Saul rushed off to find Robin. As the attack on Ohara began, it was discovered that Robin also had the capacity to read Poneglyphs. As the bombardment began, Spandine and CP9 made their exit, Robin and Olvia reunited, and shortly afterwards, Saul arrived. It was then revealed that Saul was a former Marine Vice-Admiral, and aided Nico Olvia on her escape. Olvia asked Saul to make sure that her daughter was taken safely off the island, and told Robin that she must continue to live. Robin begged to stay with her mother, but Olivia insisted on staying, as there was something more that she had to do. Saul follows Olvia's wish and manages to reach the island's shore. But the marine ships spot him and open fire. Seeing he was carrying Robin, Saul puts her down and retaliates in anger for almost hurting Robin, and destroys several ships. Robin tries to make for the evacuation ship but trying to use her Hana Hana abilities to get aboard frightens the people on board, plus Spandine tells them to not let her on since she claims she is an archaeologist, though this would be fortunate for Robin. Saul notices Spandine and charges towards his ship for his foolishness, but Vice-Admiral Kuzan (later known as Aokiji) prevents from getting as far, challenging him. The ship is destroyed by another vice-admiral, Sakazuki, who does it as a precaution if any archaeologist had sneaked aboard. One Piece Manga - Chapter 393, the ship is destroyed by Sakazuki. This act disgusts both Saul and even Kuzan. Saul tries to get away with Robin but he is frozen by Kuzan's ice power. Before being completely encased, Saul encourages Robin to escape and that her friends are out in the ocean waiting for her. His last act is to laugh as he is frozen, sticking to his philosophy to laugh from his heart even in bad times. Back at the Tree of Knowledge, Olvia, Clover and the other scholars have tossed out as many books into the ocean as they can so future generations can find them. They then realize there's nothing more they can do and stay in the tree as it burns around them. Olvia apologizes to Robin for not leaving any parting words as a mother. Robin runs to the raft that Saul built, only to be met by Kuzan. He tells her he's letting Robin go, curious of why Saul risked his life for her. However Kuzan warns her that he will be the first to come after Robin if she tries anything. Robin then leaves on a boat guided by an ice path Kuzan sets for her. Remembering Saul's words, she tries to laugh but weeps as Ohara is burned to the ground. Apparently she is the only survivor. 20 Years on the Run Robin was found by a ship heading northwest of West Blue and boarded there, somehow her bounty picture was taken. Spandine angrily explained to Sengoku that he tried to follow her but his ship was caught on ice, luckily but bright blames Saul for that. He suggested a bounty on her head. For the Government to capture her, they sent marines and agents to hunt her down, and spread the lie that she sank 6 ships to cover up the truth. The World Government labeled her the Demon of Ohara, they lied to the public that the Oharan were trying to find the Ancient Weapon to destroy the world which is not what the Oharans were trying to do. (see Void Century for more information). Out of paranoia of what would become of her, the World Government let word out that she posed a threat and soon the world was brainwashed into thinking that Robin was trying to destroy the world. Robin's innocent life was ruined which she grew up hating the Government for the crimes they committed against her. Robin went to different people as the 20 years passed, all tried to turn her in or kill her. Robin first encountered such attempts when she was taken in by an old farm lady she thought was kind. Robin worked hard and thought she found a place she belonged. But one night the old farm lady told Robin that before they could eat she had visitors. The visitors turn out to be World Government agents attempting to kill her. The old farm lady was last seen yelling at the agents "Now give me the money! I turned her in for you" as she pulled the agents' clothes in anger. This was the first time Robin was betrayed. Next, Robin was then taken in by a couple. She again worked hard for them but during the night she overheard the people talking about turning Robin in, Robin then fled. After that they angrily called Robin an unfortunate woman who betrayed their kindness. This negative gossips spread around the world, creating a half truth myth, terms like "devil woman" were born along with the belief that her very existence is a sin. Many people in the world believed these myths and rumors and consider Robin a terror. She joined her first pirate crew at age 8, however after the World Government caught up with her new crew, they presumed she had betrayed them. She fled before the pirates turned their anger against her. They even threw curses at her, calling her trouble. After that, Robin would often sit on a rock in pouring rain as a dog come to her begging for food. Robin apologized and said "dereshishi" for the last time. Robin then tried to help out in a shop but the owner whacked her with a stick in anger, telling her that she was not allowed in. She became 16 years old and joined another pirate crew but when she started reading Poneglyphs, they grew angry at her and forced her to flee. At age 23, she entered the Grand Line from the West Blue from the Red Line Mariejois is located at.One Piece Manga - Chapter 490, Robin revealed to have entered the Grand Line 5 years ago. Then at age 24, she met Crocodile who decided to bring her into his organization because of her ability to read Poneglyphs.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapters 391-398 and Episodes 275-278, Robin's past. Baroque Works Saga Departure from Whiskey Peak Robin first appears as "Miss All Sunday" ("Miss Sunday" in the English anime), agent and vice-president of the Baroque Works organization, at the end of the Whiskey Peak arc. She was responsible for blowing up Igaram's decoy ship, though Igaram survived, which apparently was her intention. She met the Straw Hat Pirates and offered them an Eternal Pose to Nanimonai Island, however, Luffy broke it, saying that he would not allow her to decide their destination. Princess Vivi revealed that it was Miss All Sunday who allowed her to discover the identity of Baroque Works' president, Crocodile. War in Arabasta Throughout the Baroque Works Saga, it becomes apparent that Robin does not care about Baroque Works, as she continually and discreetly helps Luffy and his crew succeed in defeating Crocodile. In one instance she saves Luffy's life and gets Pell (whom she earlier attacked) to help him. In the end she betrays Crocodile by lying to him about the Poneglyphs he wanted her to decipher for him. She tries to assassinate him, stating that she always expected him to betray her, and is in turn stabbed by Crocodile, replying that he forgives her for not revealing Pluton to him, because he never trusted anyone from the start.One Piece manga - Chapter 203, Robin's betrayal leads to Crocodile striking her. She is left for dead, but after the battle with Crocodile, gives Cobra the antidote to Crocodile's poison, so that he can use it to save Luffy. Her last lead having proven fruitless, Robin is resigned to die, but Luffy saves her from the collapsing tomb despite her demanding to be left behind. Robin then stows away on the Going Merry, much to the surprise of the Straw Hats when they return to their ship. Robin tells Luffy that since he saved her life when she wanted to die, he has to let her join him on his ship. Luffy agrees, and while his crewmates protest (apart from Sanji), Robin wins them over. Skypeia Saga Rumble in Jaya After the St. Briss fell from the sky and pointed upward, Robin convinced her crew of the existence of a Sky Island. Robin played several critical roles in getting to Skypiea, including finding an Eternal Pose to Jaya, learning about Montblanc Cricket, and capturing the South Bird to point the way to the Knock-Up Stream. Adventure in a Sky Island and Taking Down a God After entering Skypeia, the Straw Hats are instantly labelled criminals due to them not paying the fee to enter. Even with the White Berets defeated, and threatening to bring Skypeia's Priests to deal with them, Luffy still decided to head forward to Upper Yard despite it being off-limits to everyone, especially foreigners, and them being in enough trouble as it is. Unbeknownst to the Straw Hats, In their search for the Golden City, they entered the god Eneru's Survival Game. When a giant snake attacks them, Robin, Luffy, Zoro and Chopper are separated, and all decide to go to the legendary city themselves hoping to meet other there, although only Robin is going the right way. Robin defeats Yama, the chief of Eneru's enforcers, angered by his destroying the ruins around her in order to attack her. While looking for the Poneglyph, she met Eneru himself as with a massive, powerful burst of lightning, he brings all the other combatants on Giant Jack crashing to the city. With Zoro and Nami (who were hiding) as the only known survivors of the game, the combatants numbered only 6 that had survived (Luffy was swallowed by the giant snake), in front of the master of the game. Eneru eliminated Gan Fall when he defiantly denounces him as God. Robin herself is struck down by lightning after trying to trick Eneru into believing that if he destroyed Upper Yard, the Golden Bell would never be found, having anticipated that she would have knowledge of where it is and would try to use it against him. When Luffy and a Shandian girl named Aisa escaped the snake (due to it being electrocuted by Eneru), Robin regained consciousness, and told Luffy and Aisa of Eneru's plan to destroy all of Skypiea, and gain the Golden Bell for himself. As Luffy charged towards the self-proclaimed god with Aisa on Pierre to give his location, Robin mustered up what strength she had to get the defeated Straw Hats to higher ground on Giant Jack in case Eneru begins his attack. During the battle, at some point Eneru tricked Luffy, and temporarily prevented him from interfering with his plan by grafting a giant sphere of gold onto his arm and removing him from the ship Eneru then used his flying ship, Maxim to form thunderclouds over Skypeia, and commenced his plan by firing lightning bolts all over the land as it raises to search for the Golden Bell. Amazingly, Luffy returns to Giant Jack, and asks Robin to take care of Aisa, while he has unfinished business with Eneru, charging up again. Eventually, with Nami's help, the Straw Hats knock over Giant Jack for Luffy with Nami riding her Waver to gain up to him, as he jumped towards the massive thundercloud Eneru created: the Raigou and discharged the electricity within it, causing it to explode and clear the sky. Luffy with his final attack, knocked Eneru through the Golden Bell, and ended the war between Skypeians and Shandians, with the bell and Eneru collapsing. After Luffy defeats Eneru, Robin reads the Poneglyph on the Golden Bell, learning about another ancient weapon, Poseidon, and sees Gol D. Roger's writing in the ancient script on the bell. She then concludes that the Rio Poneglyph is on Raftel. Seeing this, Robin became convinced that Luffy will be very important in the changing era of the world. CP9 Saga Davy Back Fight Along with the Straw Hat crew, she was an active participant in the Davy Back Fight against the Foxy Pirates, upon request. She participated in the first event, Donut Race, along with Nami and Usopp, staying rather calm throughout the whole race. After the Davy Back Fight arc, she is confronted by Aokiji, one of the three Admirals. Aokiji frightens Robin as he reveals to the crew a little of Nico Robin's dark past, emphasizing that every organization she has joined has been wiped out, leaving her as the only survivor. Aokiji then freezes Nico Robin with his Hie Hie no Mi powers, almost killing her but for the quick help of her crew she survived. Water 7: A Breaking Ship, a Breaking Crew Later in the Water 7 arc Robin disappears in the city. It then turns out that she is working with a government organization called CP9, and had betrayed the Straw Hat Pirates. Under CP9's orders, she attempts to assassinate the mayor of Water 7, Iceburg, framing Luffy and the others for the crime. However, her "betrayal" was actually part of a deal she made with CP9: They promised to leave the Straw Hats alone if she willingly turned herself over to the government and helped to resurrect the fabled ancient weapon, Pluton. Luffy and the others find out about this, however, and the succeeding storyline sees them mounting a rescue attempt, at first on the sea trains leaving Water 7 and later on the government island of Enies Lobby. Rescuing a Nakama from Enies Lobby When Robin reveals her fears of being abandoned by the Straw Hats because of the danger of being close to her, Luffy ordered Sogeking to burn the World Government flag. This is Luffy's way of showing Robin that he and the Straw Hats would never abandon her--if the World Government is her enemy, then they are the Straw Hats' enemy too. Luffy then encouraged Robin to say that she wants to live, which she did, shouting out across Enies Lobby that she wanted to go to sea with them again. They proceeded to charge into the Tower of Justice facing off against CP9, to rescue her. Robin in the meantime, suffered continuous torture at Spandam's hands, with him gloating that CP9 will crush the Straw Hats, and calling the Buster Call (accidentally) to give them a very slim chance of surviving. With Seastone handcuffs on her, Robin could do little to resist the physical punishment Spandam delivered (and once through his sword Funkfreed), and made her relive the painful memories of her home annihilated, and her suffering of the past 20 years, all while revealing that the one who sent the Buster Call to Ohara, and started the painful two decades of her life being hunted: Spandine, was Spandam's father. As Spandam laughed at Robin's suffering, the latter broke down in tears, reliving all that pain as she was being dragged across the Bridge of Hesitation, passing the arc on the bridge meant her fate would have been sealed after she would pass the Gates of Justice, but Sogeking quickly fired gunpowder from another tower at Spandam, injuring him before he could get past the arc. Sogeking fired several gunpowder balls at the Marine soldiers, as they couldn't fire at him as the bullets do not cover his distance between them. Robin realizing who is helping shed a tear of happiness and Franky himself reappeared and with the keys they recovered fighting CP9, Franky freed Robin. Happy that her crewmates returned and rescued her, Sogeking told her via Franky's Den Den Mushi, that she is indeed Luffy's nakama. Robin now free, proceeded to get revenge on Spandam by using her powers to form arms, and slap him senseless. Despite the Buster Call being called to deal with the Straw Hats, they all manage to successfully escape and Robin has apparently gotten over her past, as she joined the rest in fending off the Buster Call's attacks. She also saved Luffy, who won his battle with Rob Lucci when he was immobilized from repeated attacks at his internal organs by Lucci by dropping him onto the Going Merry. After Luffy gets on board, he tries to thank her, but she uses her powers to place a hand over his mouth and thank the whole crew for risking themselves for her. Seeing his refusal to give up his pursuit of the Straw Hats, herself in particular, Robin finally breaks Spandam's back with her Clutch technique to finish him off. With the Going Merry, everyone has managed to escape Enies Lobby safely. However, after escaping, Iceburg arrives in a Galley-La ship just in time to pick up the Straw Hat Pirates as the Merry suddenly breaks apart. Luffy then gives the Going Merry a viking funeral by burning it as the crew tearfully says goodbye. Aftermath of Enies Lobby 2 days later, Robin is celebrating at Water 7 with her friends and those who helped her escape Enies Lobby. While standing alone and smiling, away from the celebration, she is greeted by a familiar voice. It is Aokiji, who is hiding behind the wall she is leaning against. He tells her that he let her go 20 years ago only because Saul had been his friend and that this whole Enies Lobby event was to end everything after seeing her still floating in the world like a time bomb waiting to go off. Then Aokiji asks if she has found a home with the Straw Hats, and after she says that she has, he left saying that Ohara isn't fully destroyed yet, presumably meaning that the memory and purpose of Ohara lives on within her. She guesses that Aokiji is behind removing the Franky Family and Galley-La shipwrights from the report on Enies Lobby, but does not tell anyone. According to Chapter 435, Robin's bounty is increased to image:bsymbol.gif80,000,000, with a new picture. The increase is very small in comparison to the rest of the crew (with the exception of Chopper). In chapter 437, Robin uses her powers to help 'persuade' Franky to join the crew. (by crushing Franky's testicles) This rather painful display of her abilities shocks even the other Straw Hats (so much that Luffy said he wants Franky to join as a man). She just smiles and says that they are pirates, and when they find a large treasure, they grab onto it and don't let go. Whitebeard War Saga Adventure on Ghost Island After sailing for some time on the Thousand Sunny, Robin and the rest of the crew came across a mysterious barrel floating on the ocean. Upon opening it, a flash shot up from it. Suspecting that it maybe a homing beacon of some sort, Robin asked the rest of the crew to get ready. After braving a storm that mysteriously came afterwards, Robin and the rest of the crew found themselves in the presence of a ghost ship. This ship apparently belonged to a skeleton named Brook who through by chance initially accepted Luffy's offer to join the crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 442 and Episode 337, Brook is introduced. This skeleton explained over dinner that he was once a pirate that ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi. Brook also explained that his shadow was stolen by someone. The later information seemed to spark an interest in Robin.One Piece Manga - Chapter 443, Brook joins the Straw Hats for dinner and explains his past. Just as Brook was about to perform before Robin and the rest of the crew, a ghost appeared and some clanking sounds were heard. These sounds were caused by the gates of the island that suddenly appeared, Thriller Bark, closing. These events prompted Brook to head to the island before Robin and the rest of the Straw Hats' eyes. With Luffy's resolve to go to the island, Robin decided to join also with the response that she likes thrills. After witnessing Franky's present to the Straw Hats, Robin and the rest of the Straw Hats decided to look for Nami, Usopp, and Chopper who had not returned. However before Robin and the rest could go to the island, they were stopped by an invisible thing.One Piece Manga - Chapter 444, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky are kept from going ashore by Absalom. This thing licked her from top to bottom and left Robin and the rest baffled. After the Thousand Sunny got caught in what was apparently a spider web, Robin and the rest descended to the island. There they met the Cerberus which Robin found cute.One Piece Manga - Chapter 446, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky encounter the Cerberus. After Luffy tamed the beast, Robin and the rest met two more of the island's creatures. Robin and the rest then came across some ghosts which she noted their difference with the rest of the other creatures on the island. She also noted the ghosts' strange ability to drain out one's will as she saw some pass through some of her traveling companions. After those who were affected by them recovered, Robin and the rest pressed forward. Robin and the rest later met with some Zombies and defeated them with a combo technique.One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Luffy and the Straw Hats with him defeat some Zombies with a combo. The group then met with a old man who looked like a Zombie. The old man asked them to defeat Gecko Moria who had stolen his shadow. Robin, upon hearing that name, explained to the group that Moria was a Shichibukai with a former bounty higher than Luffy. With only Franky and Luffy left out of the group, the three of them fought off zombies until Luffy got kidnapped. Before getting the chance to save him, Robin and Franky are blocked by a giant spider that acts like a monkey. Franky destroyed the bridge they were on to escape from the situation and Robin reacted by creating wings out of hands. Though she stated she could only hold them for 5 seconds, it was enough for Franky to use his attack Strong Right to grab the entrance way from which the bridge had been attached to. As they are pulled up to the opening, Brook suddenly falls from the sky. After Brook's fall, the Spider Monkey returns his attention to Franky and Robin. As Robin and Franky fight on, Robin suddenly finds herself trapped in a web formed by Spider Mice. Eventually Franky and Brook defeat the Spider Monkey and free Robin. After the battle Brook explains to Robin and Franky how Moria creates Zombies and what their weakness is. Later she helps Usopp and Chopper to defeat some zombies and escorts them back to the ship where they find Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. When Luffy asks if anyone objects to Brook joining the crew, Robin smiles and says Luffy would invite him even if they did. After explaining the situation to them Luffy tells the Straw Hats to prepare for a counterattack on Thriller Bark. Robin was facing off against Doctor Hogback and Zombies, Jigorou, Inuppe, and Hogback's servant Cindry while Luffy makes his way to Moria. When the zombies are defeated, She and Chopper try to finish off Hogback once and for all, until they are forced to flee when Oars attacks the mansion. Robin helps the other members of the crew fight Oars. After that, she is seen knocked unconscious from Oars' attack. However, she recovers quickly along with the rest of the crew and proceeds to assist in bringing Oars down with her move Cien Fleur: Big Tree. However, Oars recovered and Moria entered Oars' belly giving the giant greater strength than ever before. Robin attempted to stop Moria with her ability Ochenta Fleur: Cuatro Mano Hold but Moria escaped the attack with the help of Doppleman, his shadow. Moria has now removed Robin's shadow from her body leaving her unconscious with her shadow in his hands as he continues to operate Oars from within his stomach. She somehow awakens and helps Luffy and Brook get to the top of Thriller Bark by sprouting legs on the walls to climb on. While she is almost disintegrated in the sunrise, her shadow returns in time for her to survive. Unfortunately, another Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma was also on Thriller Bark just receiving orders via Sengoku from the World Government wipe out all witnesses, including the Straw Hat Pirates of Gecko Moria's defeat by Monkey D. Luffy. After briefly dueling with Kuma, the Shichibukai gives the Straw Hats an ultimatum: Let him take Luffy (who has lost consciousness from the pain and fatigue he gained from fighting Moria, and his body almost disintegrating), and the Straw Hats will be spared as they are not as much a threat to the World Government as Luffy is. They all refused his offer and Kuma released his Ursus Shock attack, knocking Robin along with the rest of the Straw Hats with the Rolling Pirates unconscious, but regains consciousness after Kuma left Thriller Bark. Thank for her power, she sproud her ear to eardrop the conversation between Sanji and Risky Brother, and know about Zoro's story after Ursus Shock. After that, when Brook asked again if Luffy would would honor his initial acceptance of joining the Straw Hats, Luffy replied yes. While all the other Straw Hats were shocked, Robin just giggled. An Incident at Sabaody Archipelago and Destruction of the Straw Hat Crew Journeying further into the Sabaody Archipelago, the Straw Hats are looking for a mechanic to coat their ship, and see slavery firsthand from the World Nobles as Saint Shalulia shoots her pirate slave with no mercy. While Robin talks about Fishmen being treated as inferior in the past, Keimi is kidnapped and sold to slavery. Robin drops into the auction house using her Wing, and fights the guards with the rest of the crew. Robin recognizes Trafalgar Law as a pirate when Luffy asks who he is. She prepares to disable Saint Shalulia before she can kill Keimi, but Rayleigh's burst of "spirit" stopped her. Robin escapes with Hachi, Rayleigh, Keimi and the rest of the crew to Shakky's Rip Off Bar, and hears Rayleigh tell of the truth about Gold Roger's fate. Robin later questions Rayleigh as to what the Will of the D. was if they read the Rio Poneglyph, remembering when she noted Gol D. Roger writing a message in the same language. Rayleigh confirmed that they the Jolly Roger Pirates read the True History, but advised Robin that they may have misread it and that she herself may come to a different conclusion than they did. Rayleigh told them that they were mere pirates and hadn't had the intellect of the Oharan scholars or Professor Clover, and said Roger simply had the ability to hear all things. Rayleigh seems to be fully aware of the details of the Ohara Incident, and mentioned it was a tragedy, but asked if Robin still wanted to hear what he had learned from the True History, to which she declined. Rayleigh decided to coat the Thousand Sunny free of charge, and because it would take at least three days to coat, he gave all the Straw Hats Biblicards to locate him. After the Straw Hats departed Shakky's Rip Off Bar, they are confronted by someone who appears to be Bartholomew Kuma. Because he hadn't used any of his Devil Fruit powers after fighting the Straw Hats for a short time, they conclude it may be a copy of the Shichibukai, in short another Pacifista unit. This made it problematic due to the fact that there more characters with Kuma's level of strength. Eventually, they are able to gaining the upper hand on the Pacifista, and Robin helps defeat it by using her powers to form four huge arms to forcibly shut the Pacifista's mouth during a mouth blast attack, leaving it groggy before Nami also assaults it, and the Monster Trio (Sanji, Zoro and Luffy) seemingly deliver the finishing blows to the cyborg. Later she follows Luffy and Chopper when they split up only to be intercepted by Sentoumaru who sends Luffy flying, she later carries Luffy to safety when Chopper turned into his Monster Point. When Bartholomew Kuma appears on Sabaody, he teleports all the Straw Hats to different locations. Robin is the second to last one to be vanished when she was intercepted by Kuma while she was trying to escape. Straw Hat Separation Adventure- Tequila Wolf She landed on an island called Tequila Wolf, in the East Blue, where the enslaved inhabitants have been working on a bridge for the last 700 years. She is also shown having had her hands cuffed, indicating that she has to help build it. Robin asks why the Bridge is being built, and is told she has no need to know that. She later appears to have escaped surveillance with a ring of stolen keys in her mouth, but apparently has yet to leave their domain. As of the current chapter, she and the other slaves were freed by a group of revolutionaries who came to liberate them. It still unknown if Dragon was involved with the liberation. Major Battles Filler Battles *Robin vs. Lilo *Robin vs. Boo Kong Anime and Manga Differences There is a slight difference between Robin in anime and manga. The anime Robin has blue eyes, but in manga Robin's eyes are brown. One Piece: Unlimited Adventure and One Piece: Unlimited Cruise still follow Robin's manga eyes version. Translation and Dub Issues Her attack "Cinco Fleur" contains the Spanish word, "Cinco". This is similar to the Japanese word "Chinco" (a part of the male genitals). The word was brought up by a confused fan in one SBS who question why Oda used the word. One Piece Manga - Vol 43, Chapter 410 - To Oda-sensei. Robin's "Cinco Fleur." Why does "Gorin" (Five Flowers) turn into "Cinco"? Couldn't you just say "Gorin-zaki" like the kanji do? As stated previously, her attacks contain a number in Spanish, although Oda remarked on having her attack the male genitals area was brilliant, which he later used as a way to make Franky join the crew. In the 4Kids dub, Robin receives the same treatment as many other female characters such as Nami and Miss Doublefinger. Her breast cleavage is often removed or an undershirt added to hide them. Sometimes the editors switch between the two in different shots leading to inconsistency. She was given a southern accent to go with her cowgirl hat. In the FUNimation dub, she no longer has the accent, and occasionally refers to the crew by their names instead of their titles. However, in the English version of One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, she still calls the crew (except Luffy) by their titles, although the game takes place after Enies Lobby, and Robin recalls the Straw Hats taking her in and giving her a reason to live. Cameos and Crossovers *Robin appeared in an Shonen Jump special, where Enel attacks Tokyo and Odaiba. *Robin and other characters also appeared in Cross Epoch. *Robin has appeared in the games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. *A cosplayer dressed as Robin appears in the background of Lucky Star episode 12. Merchandise As a main character, Robin has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. She has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. She has featured in trading figure set One Piece Styling Figures. When the Wii game One Piece: Unlimited Adventure was released Robin was one of the crew produced as a figure in the One Piece Locations Trading Figures series. She featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. She also featured in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain/Cellphone strap series. In the keychain version she was paired with Zoro, however in the cellphone strap version she was issued alongside Sanji. Songs *My Real Life *Family (with other crew members) *We Are! (with other crew members) *Utae! Jingle Bell (with other crew members) *You Are the One (with other crew members) *Jungle Fever (with other crew members) *Hurricane Girls (with Nami) Trivia *In addition to using the Jolly Roger of the Straw Hats, Robin has her own Jolly Roger. It has a purple cowboy hat, and four arms in a pinwheel formation. *Robin's favourite foods are sandwiches, cakes that aren't too sweet and stuff that goes with coffee. SBS One Piece Manga chapter 439 vol. 45 - fan question: Luffy's favorite food is meat. What about everyone else on the crew? And you yourself, Oda-sensei???? * In an official scan for One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, Robin's name was misspelled as "Lobin". Scan from Taisen *Robin is described as being like the mother of a family. One Piece manga - SBS Chapter 460, Family status of the Straw Hats. * In the Straw Hats, she holds the record for getting the highest first bounty which is 79,000,000 Beli. But she also holds the record for getting the lowest bounty increase which is only 1,000,000 * She has the second highest starter bounty shown, the first being Boa Hancock. * In Chapter 355 during the flashback with Tom, Iceburg, and Franky, Robin's bounty was incorrectly written as 78,000,000 Beli. * Notice that Robin and Nami, both female crewmembers, had both betrayed and left the crew at some point in time. Nami left to go to Arlong, to deliver the money, and Robin "betrayed" the Straw Hats for the CP9 in order to save Luffy and the others. And they both suffered a terrifying past during their childhood. They also suffer through the tyranny of the main villains from two arcs, Arlong and Spandam. * Robin, Chopper & Luffy all gained their Devil Fruit's powers at a young age. * Of the four Straw Hat Devil Fruit users, Robin appears to be the only one who is cautious about her Devil Fruit weaknesses, as she doesn't jump into the water the way others do. * Robin holds the third largest bounty in the Straw Hat Crew and the second largest to any known active female pirate (behind the Supernova Jewelry Bonney). It's also the same as Shichibukai Boa Hancock's former bounty. *She's the second Straw Hat to have her own cover story, Robin's "How Terrible You Are?"‎‎. *On Tequila Wolf, Robin's slave number was 3926, as seen on the cover of Chapter 545. *Robin is the second character who was in another pirate crew to join the Straw Hats. However, she only used the many crews she joined (including Crocodile's Baroque Works) as human-shields and didn't feel any special bond towards a crew until she became a part of the Straw Hats. *She is the third Straw Hat (the first being Sanji who was from North Blue and the second being Chopper who came from Drum Kingdom) not to originate from the East Blue, she was born in the West Blue. *Aokiji once said that every crew or organization Nico Robin has been in has fallen apart. This happened with the Ohara historians, Baroque Works, Foxy Pirates (anime only), and even with the Straw Hats when they got separated by Kuma. Related Articles *Monkey D. Luffy *Straw Hat Pirates *Ohara *Buster Call *Poneglyph *Will of D *Baroque Works References External Links Nico Robin at Wikipedia Site Navigation de:Nico Robin fr:Nico Robin Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:West Blue Characters Category:Archaeologists Category:Former Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Female Category:Human Category:Baroque Works Category:Slaves